The present invention relates to a support bracket for a venetian blind.
The invention is particularly concerned with the support bracket for location at an intermediate position along the length of a venetian blind headrail. Conventionally, venetian blinds are supported at the ends and some form of bracket is also provided when the blind is of considerable length, at one or more points intermediate the end. These brackets include a vertical wall which may be secured to a wall surface, and a top wall overlies a portion of the headrail and has a hook on its front portion to hook into the rim of the front flange of the headrail. If there is any vertical play in the end supports then there is a danger of the rim jumping out of the hook accidentally when the lift cords or tilt cord is operated violently.
It is now proposed, according to the present invention, to provide a support bracket for a venetian blind headrail which is of generally channel-shaped cross-section, formed of a lower web and front and rear flanges, and having an inturned rim at the upper free edges of the front and rear flanges, said bracket comprising, in combination:
(a) a rear wall;
(b) a bottom wall extending forwardly from the rear wall;
(c) a top wall extending forwardly from the rear wall; to overlie a portion of a headrail supported on the bottom wall;
(d) a hook member at the front end of the top wall, said hook member being engageable in the rim of the front flange of the headrail; and
(e) a downward projection from the top wall positioned to lie immediately in front of the rim of the rear flange of the headrail to prevent forward movement of a headrail in position on the bracket, the rear surface of the projection being located rearwardly of the front of the bottom wall.
The downward projection on the top wall, being located rearwardly of the front of the bottom wall, ensures that the headrail cannot move forward downwardly and thus become disengaged on the bracket. The projection is advantageously in the form of a tab which is punched out and bent down from the material of the top wall.
In order that the present invention may more readily be understood, the following description is given, merely by way of example, of a presently preferred mode of putting the invention into effect. The description is given with reference to the accompanying drawings.